The present invention relates to the field of surgical instruments for spinal stabilisation operations using bone-anchor elements such as screws, an intersomatic cage, or any other spinal implants by a posterior, anterior or posterolateral approach.
The invention relates specifically to an instrument kit according to the invention intended mainly, but not exclusively for lumbar, thoracic or even cervical spinal osteosynthesis surgery, by minimally invasive or open surgical approaches.
The surgical procedure requires a great variety of instruments for screwing, tamponading, percussion, curettage, etc. These instruments have a rod extended by a working area.
In order to simplify the instruments, it is possible to use a single handle, configured to allow the adaptation of interchangeable instruments.
The invention is not, however, limited to the field of surgery, and relates more generally to tool-holder handles that allow the adaptation of a plurality of interchangeable tools.